I Need You
by kaitlin98
Summary: Edward died after a horrible car crash Bella can't take it in and is depressed and gulity and when Alice's brother turns up Bella wants to be friends but it turns out to be something more Read, Review& Reccomend
1. Chapter 1 He is Dead

I NEED YOU

Hi I'm new to fan fiction and this is my very first story about Twilight I have read loads of stories about twilight I just love it and I hope you love mine!!! Please read and review kaitlin98 xx

APOV

'**Oh Edward Oh Edward Oh Edward I need you where are you when I need you, its horrible thinking you have died sometimes I think this is just a crazy dream but it's not your really dead. I would be no where if Alice hadn't helped though it I keep thinking it's my fault I was the one driving the car when we crashed I just love you so much' said Bella as we sat crying over his grave.**

'**It will be fine Bella we will get though it I promise' I keep saying it over and over again she doesn't believe me I don't either but I want to believe it so does Bella I should know cause she keeps saying it over and over again.**

**We were walking back to the car when she collapsed I didn't know what to do it was a good thing I had phone or I wouldn't be able to phone the hospital.**

**The hospital said, 'right we will be there straight there where are you?' 'Forks Graveyard' I replied worriedly. 'See you there soon' said the doctor. **

'**Where am I', said Bella , 'Your at the hospital you collapsed in the graveyard' I said..**

'**Oh well can I leave now' 'No you can't you still need to do a test them you can go' said a passing nurse.**

**BPOV**

'I'm home at last thank goodness, hi Char-Dad' 'Oh hi I was so worried after I found out what happened' said Charlie 'Are you ok ?'

'Yeah Dad I'm fine it nothing major I only collapsed besides Alice got me to the hospital I'm fine really Dad.

'Well ok .

I went to bed I was so tired, that was the first night I had a nightmare about my beautiful Edward. The next morning I rang Alice telling her not to give me a lift to school because I wasn't going to school it would remind me to much of Edward she was fine with telling me ' To try and go to sleep' Was she insane I know you trying to help but even her help couldn't stop me missing Edward 'Oh I need you so much Edward it's insane'

I rang Alice and told her to come over I told her I feel weird but I don't know what about. Alice was over 10 minutes after I rang I don't know what I would do with out her. 'So Bella I'll stay for few days long enough for you to sort your self out, Where's Charlie? She asked. 'Oh he's out of town for a few days'.

'Right do you have a spare bedroom I need unpacked quickly so we can talk about your problems' said Alice.

'Ok upstairs 2nd door on the right I'll put the kettle on'.

'Right I'm all unpacked lets talk is the coffee ready' said Alice

'Yeah want to go out in the garden and I'll tell you why I feel wired'.

We walked out to the small garden and sat on the grass.

'Right I feel it's my fault that Edwards dead he didn't deserve to die and I feel so angry all the time it's insane I feel I should of died I want to be with Edward so much I feel so annoyed that he died when I know I shouldn't'.

'Look I know you feel that way that's why I'm staying here silly Edward did not deserve to die we all know that but it is not your fault you need to understand that said Alice calmly. ' Look Alice I'm so sorry for making you stay here you can go if want I can stay here on my own'

'I'm not leaving you on your own I will stay here and when Charlie comes back them I will leave but inform him first of course.

_(few days on)_

'Oh hi Chief Swan how are you just to let you know Bella is very depressed so I stayed here for a few days while you where away because I knew she couldn't cope on her own' said Alice as my dad walked though the door.

**APOV**

I stayed a while with Charlie and Bella but I just left I hope Bella gets better I shall have to ring her when I get home just to check on her. 'Oh hi Bella how are you doing' 'Oh great I'm sorry but I really need to go my Dad is taking me to Arizona I see my mum Rene' 'Sure bye .I suppose that will make her get Edward of her mind. I do hope so.

**That is the end of my first chapter I hope you liked well I will see that in your reviews (hint hint) I hope you thought it was long enough because when chapter 2 comes out it will be longer**

**Kaitlin98 xxx R&R**


	2. Chapter 2 Hello Emmett

**I NEED YOU**

**Sorry so late I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 I Don't own Twilight **

**Love Kaitlin98**

**BPOV**

``Hi Alice come on in``

``Ok well I'm not staying long my brother is come home today`` said Alice. ``You never told me you had a brother well it doesn't matter ,what's he called?``.

``Oh he's called Emmett you can come and meet him if you please``. ``Sure anything to get out of this house ever since I collapsed Charlie won't let me out it's madness`` ,I replied.

``Hi mom is Emmett back yet?`` said Alice . ``Why yes he is, he's out in the back yard`` replied Esme. `` Right come on Bella`` shouted Alice ,she was so excited!

When we walked outside Alice went running to her brother I stopped and stared he was so beautiful I know I shouldn't think that since he's Edward's brother but I can't help it. ``Hi you must be Isabella I'm Emmett`` said a voice behind me making me jump. ``No just call me Bella and pleased to meet you` I replied. ``No I think I will call you Isabella``, he jeered. ``Oh ha-ha I don't care what you call me it won't annoy me`` I said calmly.

`` So do you like him`` said Alice. ``Oh yeah he's charming`` I said my voice full of sarcasm. `` Oh come on he really isn't that bad`` replied Alice. I didn't even reply I just went straight inside, walked out of the front door and drove home I was so angry at Alice for not standing up for me I don't know why because she's my best friend and it's over something silly.

**APOV**

`` I don't think she's gonna like me anymore and it's all your fault Emmett` `I screamed. ``Oh shut up she was a right cow what did Edward see in her she is horrible so shut up sister`` replied Emmett. Well I went and rang her anyway to say sorry because of my brothers horrendous behaviour but surprise , surprise she wont answer. ``OH EMMETT I HATE YOU YOUR ONLY HERE 5 MINUTES AND CAUSING BOTHER I HAVE KNOW BEST FRIEND NOW`` I yelled then I broke down into tears. ``Look I sorry I just didn't know you were so close to her`` said Emmett. I didn't care I still hated him sorry doesn't mean anything to him he think's it is just a word. I stalked of to my bedroom and rang Bella at last she answered. `` Oh Bella I'm so sorry my brother is a horrible person I wish he wasn't my brother look Bella I'm so sorry`` I cried. ``Look it's ok I was angry at you for a stupid reason it's ok really I don't care and tomorrow after school can I come round to your's to apologise to Emmett is that ok?`` said Bella. I heard my self saying yes sure I was just so gob smacked I hung up. The next morning I woke up and told Emmett that Bella was coming round he was quite surprised. Well I picked up Bella and we went to school. When we got back home I could smell food, really nice food. ``Oh my god it's roast beef`` I heard Bella say. `` Oh hi Alice , Bella I'm making roast beef hope you like it`` shouted Emmett from the kitchen. When dinner was ready we sat and ate in silence then Bella said `` Look Emmett I really came here to say sorry so yeah I really am sorry and I hope you forgive me`` said Bella.`` Well I suppose so well ok yes I accept you apology `` said Emmett.

**So yeah read and review next chapter will be out soon R&R **

**Love Kaitlin98 xxx **


	3. Chapter 3 Together at last

**hey**

**Chapter 3 it is about Bella and Emmett. Reading Motto: Read, Review, and Recommend. Please follow my motto on my story. All of this is in BPOV love kaitlin98**

"Hi Emmett is Alice there" I said, "You just missed her I can leave a message if you want". "No it's ok its boy trouble well bye". Why didn't I tell him I'm such an idiot the three words are so simple I love you. I need to speak to Alice. Lucky me the phone rang please be Alice. "Hi Bella Emmett told me you want to speak to me" "Oh yeah I need to tell you something" "Sure what do you want?" she said. "Alice I oh how to say this well ok I fancy your brother Emmett". "OH MY GOD BELLA" screamed Alice "Right ok I just thought you had the right to know well Goodbye". I can't believe it I love Edward Cullen's brother. Them the phone rang it was probably Alice but it wasn't it was EMMETT. "Hullo Bella is that you" said Emmett "Yeah who else would it be I guess Alice told you them". " Yeah she did well I'm faltered and I really like you to" replied Emmett " You do oh my well do you want to come to Dinner Friday my place I don't like to brag but I am a very good cook!". "Yes that would be lovely well got to go see you on Friday" said Emmett. Oh my god I'm going to have dinner with Emmett Cullen I think Edward will be happy that I've moved on. " Its Friday Emmett is coming over in half an hour I not even ready well at least the food is" I said to myself. " Hi Emmett I hope you like mushroom ravioli Its my favourite dish" "Oh yes I love mushroom ravioli It's lovely" When dinner was over we talked for a while then we kissed it was amazing his lips were so moist but them he pulled away and said " Well I'm sorry I know you went out with my brother and I shouldn't of kissed you sorry" said Emmett "No don't apologize I'm happy you kissed me". "Well I'm happy to but I must get going its 12pm and I need to get up early because its Alice's Birthday tomorrow she'll be 18 so bye" replied Emmett. We kissed again and he left I was so tired I ran up to bed I was so excited to dream about him. The next morning I woke up quite late it was 11am I ate my breakfast and picked up my phone 50 missed calls from Alice and 75 from Emmett. I rang Alice first and I wish I didn't because she screamed the minute she picked up she said " OH BELLA YOU ACUTALLY KISSED MY BROTHER WELL DONE" " Alice calm down yes I kissed him it was great now look I really have to go I have 75 missed calls from Emmett goodbye Alice" " Bye Bella" said Alice. I rang Emmett but there was no answer so I'll just ring later. I went to the shop and bought some flowers and them went to Edwards grave. I set down the flowers and spoke to his grave. I told him about Emmett and how I hoped he would be happy for me. Them I left it was just to depressing seeing his grave. I went to Alice's she said she was really happy for me and if I wanted Emmett he was in the garden. I walked into the garden he was sitting on a chair and I went and sat down beside him. "Oh hi Bella how are you I had loads of fun last night" said Emmett. "Yeah so did I and I was wondering if you would like to go to the cinema with me on Tuesday there is this new film coming out so I was just wondering if you would like to come with me" "Sure I'd love to" said Emmett. We went inside and I told Emmett " I'll see you on Tuesday I need to go my heads a bit sore" " Sure see you on Tuesday bye Bella" replied Emmett.

**Right that's it I think that was a good place to stop Chapter 4 will be out soon Hoped you enjoy Read, Review, Recommend.**

**Love kaitlin98 xx**


	4. Chapter 4 Big News

**Hey Everybody**

** So yeah this is chapter 4 of I Need You I hope this is enjoyed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT I JUST BORROWED IT!!LOL**

**Authors Note: Read me Review me Reccomend me.**

**BPOV**

I can't wait to go to the cinema tonight with Emmett! I'll just get ready and go over to Alice's house and ask her what I should wear. I rang Alice she answered after the second ring thank god. " Hi Alice how are you?" "Oh I'm fine and would you and Emmett after your date like to come over to our house?" said Alice happily as usual I don't want to turn her down but I have to "Well Alice Emmett is staying over at my house after the cinema I'm sorry" " Oh that's alright I know that you both need your privacy" she joked "Well ok Alice can I come over later and borrow some of your clothes I have nothing to wear" I moaned. "Sure Bells I don't mind well I'll see you later I need to make Emmett breakfast he can't cook" said Alice. After we said our goodbyes I cleaned the house twice I didn't want Emmett to think I'm messy. It was 5:30 so I ate quickly and drove to Alice's. "So Bella what would you like to wear the black dress or the white jumpsuit with the red belt?" said Alice "Oh I'll were the white jumpsuit but no belt" I replied. When I tried it on Alice said "You look gorgeous take a look". She was right my hair was sitting for once and the jumpsuit looked really good on me it made my stomach look flat. "Thanks Alice you're the best you always know what to do". I went downstairs and Emmett was on the sofa waiting for me he was wearing a navy blue shirt and denim jeans he was gorgeous. " Bella you look lovely so you ready to go" said Emmett. " Yeah lets go I don't want to be late". After the movie we went to my place he said " So what room am I staying in?" "You can stay in my room if you like?" " Sure" said Emmett. We sat and watched TV for a bit then we went upstairs. "Morning Emmett" I said. "Morning Bella last night was better than I imagined" replied Emmett. " Really I never knew I was that good ha-ha" . We had a late breakfast then we went to his house. "Hi Alice good morning" shouted Emmett. "Morning Emmett Morning Bella" said Alice " Hi Alice sorry I forgot to bring your jumpsuit I'll bring it later on". "No Bella you keep it I mean it" said Alice

"Ha-Ha I can't believe that was yours I never knew hot was your style" joked Emmett " Shut up Emmett" said Alice. I left after a few hours and went to the local Doctors I had pains in my stomach all day. " Hi Doc I have had pains in my stomach all day do you know what it is" "I'll do a few tests but it's probably nothing" said the Doctor "Well Miss Swan your pregnant". "What I'm pregnant?" I screamed. I went back to Emmett's and started to cry "What have I done Bella we are not breaking up are we" said Emmett worried. "No Emmett I love you it's just I'm pregnant" "Pregnant that's great I've always wanted children I love them!" said Emmett "You do well that's ok I was just worried you didn't want children because I want children to" I cried. We sat and passionately kissed for a while them we broke as much as hate to we had to. Alice was out for a while so we had the house to ourselves we sat and watched TV for a while them Alice came bursting in. "Hi guys" said Alice " Hi Alice now I have a new post as Godmother for you" I squealed. "OH MY GOD BELLA YOUR PREGNANT" screamed Alice "Yeah we are and we hope you can be godmother" said Emmett. "Yeah of course I can" said Alice "Thanks Alice you're the best" I said.

**Hope you enjoyed this Sorry about rubbish ending please review me Chapter 5 will be out as soon as reccomend me!!**

**Love kaitlin98**


	5. Chapter 5 Surprises for Everyone

**Hi everyone this is Chapter 5 (Surprises for Everyone). I hope this is enjoyed **

**But I'll find that out in the reviews!! DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT MRS MAYERS DOES. **

**Love**

**Kaitlin98**

**EPOV**

"Bella I'm not ready to be a Father" I said. I knew that it was going  
to be a rough journey but it would be a fun one I hoped, right? However, I  
was as nervous as can be about having the baby.

"Of course your not that's why we have to work on it together" replied  
Bella, her voice shaking slightly.

I could tell she was worried to, "Why do you have an answer for everything  
Isabella?" I questioned looking up over at her as she sat on the couch with  
me.

"I don't know Emmett darling" said Bella.

Bella got up to speak to Alice so I went out I went to the Jewelers to buy a  
ring, however I didn't know when to propose but I'd be ready when the  
right time came. I picked a ring that was sterling silver and had blue  
diamonds in the middle it was £4,500 but I still bought it. I went back home  
Alice and Bella where in the kitchen talking. I walked in and sat down  
waiting for a break in the conversation. When one finally appeared I asked my  
question, "Bella do you want to come to Spain with me?"

"What Emmett of course I'll come on holiday with you!" Screamed Bella  
then she laughed the wonderful way she always laughs. I was so overjoyed that  
she was coming with me to Spain, I loved her more than anything in my life.

"Don't you think this is all a bit to soon?" asked Alice looking  
questioningly at me. I shrugged at her my eyes going to Bella as she snapped  
at Alice.

"No, it isn't I love Emmett ", snapped Bella.

"Your so hot when your angry" I joked but I wish I didn't. Her eyes  
shot to my face and they held an anger in them that I was afraid of.

"Shut up Emmett I thought you loved me" shouted Bella. I froze, 'shut  
up?' from my love to me. I did love her, she was my whole reason for being,  
didn't she know that?

"Emmett don't worry its just the hormones, she can lash out at any time  
over the smallest thing or break down crying when nobody has offended her."  
whispered Alice.

"Thanks". I replied.

Bella went back to her house and didn't ring me till the next morning. But  
I knew it was no big deal she was just blowing off steam about lashing out.  
"Hi Emmett I'm  
sorry for being so snappy yesterday and tell Alice I said sorry" cried  
Bella.

"Oh Bella, shh… it's okay Alice and I understand and we forgive you".  
I replied trying to calm her down in a gentle voice. I knew that it was  
natural and Alice did to we completely understood her reason for lashing out  
she was pregnant after all.

"Well I really rang to say would you like to move in with me with Charlie  
not living there anymore we will have a house to ourselves and when our child  
comes along he or she can live with both parents" replied Bella.

"Of course I will Bella I thought you would never ask" I joked teasingly  
as I started to go find Alice to tell her the good news..

"Ha-Ha well I got to go I'm doing our child's nursery", said Bella.

"How you don't know what the child is?" I questioned. She couldn't  
paint the nursery blue if we had a baby girl and the nursery could definitely  
not be blue if the child was a boy. I was not raising my boy in a pink  
nursery!

"I'm doing the nursery a cream color and light brown so that the nursery  
is neutral, look I really have to go" said Bella.

We said our goodbyes to each other and as I hung up Alice danced into the  
kitchen and I told her the good news, I was moving in with Bella. "You are  
well I can't wait, your finally giving me your room to make up however I  
want, I think I'll turn it into my own personal store!" Alice said, "Oh  
well of course I'll miss you terribly big brother." She said feinting  
missing me.

"Ha-ha well please help me pack my stuff so you can turn my room into a  
store, I'm rubbish at packing"

"Ok but keep it packed because you go on holiday tomorrow and poor Bella  
doesn't need to do your packing, especially when she's pregnant!" said  
Alice.  
..~..~..~..~..~

**BPOV**

I can't wait to go to Spain with Emmett tomorrow and he's bringing his  
stuff over today so when we get back he will be all ready to move in. Just  
then the door opened and Emmett came bounding into the kitchen where I was  
making dinner. His arms wrapped around me lovingly and he whispered in my  
ear, "Hi Bells…" before kissing my cheek tenderly.

I laughed softly before turning around in his arms, he released me as I moved  
over toward the cabinets, "Hi Emmett would you like some coffee or tea or  
something?"

"Just some coffee, please" he replied, sitting down in a chair at the  
kitchen table. I poured us both a cup of coffee and brought them over to the  
table I sat down handing my love some and then sipped mine.

We sat at the table and drunk our coffee in silence for a few minutes before  
he said " I hope you'll enjoy our holiday in Spain"

"Of course I will as long as you're with me nothing can hurt me" I  
joked, he knew how accident prone I was, just as Edward had known how accident  
prone I was. Edward… how I missed him still but I pushed him back into my  
little lock box in my brain so I wouldn't break down over my lost soul  
mate.

"And as long as your with me I won't starve" Emmett said joking.

"Ha-Ha". We sat and watched TV then we went to bed.

"Hurry up Emmett we're going to be late for the plane" I shouted the  
next morning as I waited at the bottom of the stairs with my suitcase's next  
to my feet and my carry-on, on my shoulder.

"Ok Bella I'm hurrying" he shouted back. At last we were on the road  
with our stuff in the trunk and Emmett in the drivers seat driving because I  
was pregnant and I didn't think it safe for me. We got on the plane with 5  
minutes to spare we were first class so Emmett drunk some champagne while I  
had non- alcoholic cider. When we got there we were on the top floor there was  
100 steps which me and Emmett had to climb because the lift was broke.

Emmett lifted me because I was very tired. When we finally got up we went to  
bed without even unpacking our stuff, we merely got into the room and dropped  
our stuff where it was before crawling into bed and falling asleep. The next  
morning Emmett woke me up because he was hungry and wanted to go down to  
breakfast.

"But Emmett the lift is broken and there is a kitchen in the hotel room,  
let me sleep for another hour and I'll make you breakfast." I moaned.

"Don't worry they sent up a message saying the lift is fixed, come on  
lets go to breakfast" said Emmett.

"No Emmett I'm staying here and sleeping, so go away and get your own  
breakfast" I snapped. I knew it was only due to my pregnancy but I still  
felt bad immediately for snapping out at him.

"Hormones" he whispered.

"I heard that now get out" I shouted, rolling over so I couldn't see  
his face or him as he left to go get breakfast.  
As soon as he left I broke down in tears why was I so stupid all he's done  
is be nice to me and I just snapped out at him. When Emmett came back up I  
told him I was sorry. But he waved it off just saying "I forgive you now  
come on down we can go sight see"

"Ok but I haven't had anything to eat". I said getting up out of bed  
and walking over into the kitchen.

"Don't worry I brought some toast up from the café" he replied.

"You really do think of everything don't you", I joked with him walking  
back into the room and getting ready for the day before heading out with him.

That night we went out for dinner at a 5 star hotel then came back home early  
because I was tired. The next morning we woke up and got some breakfast then  
we checked out. When we got on the plane I said "Thanks darling that was a  
lovely holiday"

"It was no bother" he replied.

When we got home Alice came running down the drive "Hi I missed you both"  
she  
said. I knew she would, she couldn't go one day while we were on holiday  
without calling us to check in.

"Well we're just here to leave you your present's" I replied getting  
out of the car with Emmett and grabbing the two packages before handing them  
to her.

"Oh, you didn't just want to see me?" she joked, "I'm kidding, come  
on in" she replied.

"So do you like it?" Emmett asked as she looked at the chocolate and  
perfume we had got for her.

"I love chocolate and this perfume smells lovely, thanks" said Alice, as  
she gave us both a hug.

"Well Alice we really have to go" said Emmett. I nodded, I was getting  
tired from standing this long while being pregnant and I really just wanted to  
go home and get some sleep in my bed.

When we got home he went up to see the baby's room and I went to unpack  
before I crawled into bed.

"It's lovely" I heard him say.

I went into the baby's room and I saw he was crying. "Oh darling what  
have I done?"

"Nothing I'm just so happy we are going to have a baby together, starting  
a family together" he answered as I sat down next to him and he wrapped his  
arms around me, placing his hand on my stomach.

"I know it's amazing we are starting a family together". I answered,  
and it was as much as I knew the hormones and carrying around the baby for all  
these months was the worst thing to ever happen in my life I was blessed with  
an amazing child I would have one day.

**Right all I can say is thank my beta TrueBella1917. Please Review**

**Love Kaitlin98**


	6. Chapter 6 Pain and Suffering

**Hey so here is Chap6 (Pain and Suffering).Hope this enjoyed**

**Read me, Review me, Recommend me! Thank my Beta TrueBella1917. Love kaitlin98.**

BPOV  
I woke up this morning with a sharp pain in my stomach. I knew what was going to happen so I sprinted to bathroom quickly. Emmett came running behind me and pulled back my hair and rubbed my back. We went down to breakfast I cooked Emmett a fry and me some toast then Emmett said "So Bells how many months are you?"

"How dare you ask you should know it's our child" I snapped.

"I'm sorry Bella I know I should know shouldn't I" he said.

"Ok I'm 7 ½ months pregnant" I answered.

"2 ½ more months and our baby comes" he cried.

He's always crying these days it must be a hard time for him with me snapping at him all the time. "Oh Emmett don't cry I'm sorry for snapping at you" I said

"Honey I'm not crying I'm just really happy it's really happening your having a baby…our baby" he replied. Just as he said that I sprinted to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet Emmett came up and said "Bella are you ok?"

"It was just morning sickness besides I want some cookies". I was so hungry and I wanted cookies.

"Bella, why don't you wait for lunch?" he questioned.

"NO EMMETT I WANT A COOKIE" I screamed.

"Ok I'll get you a cookie now" said Emmett. When he left to the shop I  
hobbled into the kitchen and made a cup of tea.

"Bella I'm back I got you your cookies" shouted Emmett .

"I'm out the back Emmett".

" Right, here is your cookies" said Emmett.

"Don't be so lazy bring them out here" I shouted. When Emmett got outside he broke down in tears and ran inside. I didn't do anything wrong I was just trying to build the baby swing I got in the sale the other day. I ran inside to look for Emmett his car was gone so he must have went out.

I was tempted to call the police but I called Alice instead "Hi Alice I don't know what to do I'm so worried".

"What Happened Bella stop worrying it's not good for the baby" said Alice.

"It's Emmett he's gone I don't know where he is help me Alice I don't know where he went I love him".

"Don't worry he came here" she replied.

"He did?" Well I'm coming over he just broke into tears and ran off bye see you soon" . I ran to the truck and drove to Alice's she came to the door and I ran inside.

Emmett was sitting on the armchair with his head in his hands " EMMETT CULLEN WHAT WHERE YOU PLAYING AT I WAS WORRRIED SICK CAR  
GONE NO NOTE YOU JUST LEFT" I screamed.

"I was just so shocked the way you were doing that swing I'm sorry" said Emmett

"I'M 7 MONTHS PREGNANT EMMETT" I shouted.

"I know and I'm sorry" said Emmett.

"Don't think your coming home tonight" I said. I stormed out of the house. When I got home I walked up the stairs and went to bed. The next morning I sprinted to the bathroom then I washed my hair because I got sick all over my hair because Emmett wasn't there to hold my hair. I brushed my teeth twice to get the vile taste out of my mouth.

Once I got my breakfast I made a decision to ring Emmett and apologize.

"Hello is that Bella?" said Emmett.

"Yes Emmett it is me, and I'm really sorry" I said.

"No Bella I'm really sorry I just wanted us to do all the baby stuff together" he replied.

"Of course I promise we will do everything together" I said.

"Right well I got to go Alice has made lunch and she said you can have it now or I will throw it out the sooner I get back to our house the better well…. Bye" said Emmett. When we said goodbye I put on my purple jumper and jeans and went to the doctors to get my scan. The doctor put on the cold gel on my stomach and waved the wand about. "Your baby is very healthy would you like to know what it is?" said the Doctor.

"No doc I think I'll keep it a surprise" I said. When I got home Emmett was sitting on the front doorstep with his suitcase beside him I laughed he just looked so funny. " Hi I suppose you want in then?" I asked.

"Well duh of course I do" he replied.

When we got inside he asked "How was the scan is our baby hanging in  
there?"

"Yes it is and I wanted to ask you about baby names?".

"Oh I forgot It has to have a name" said Emmett.

"Well how about Edward for a boy and Lily for a girl" I said.

"Ok with Edward for a boy but why Lilly for a girl why not Isabel" he replied.

"But my name is Isabella it would sound stupid Isabel" I countered.

"Sarah then". He suggested.

"No I like Molly".

"No I like Millie". He said smiling.

"I know we name it Rosalie" I said.

"Rosalie it is" he said. When we finally decided the names our child will be when it is born he made some coffee and we sat and drunk it on the new garden table he bought. "Well I suppose we are ready then we have everything a child needs" I said.

"Yeah we do I suppose love, toys cot , nappies, buggy and clothes I think we do love" he said. We went to bed about 8pm because I was very tired carrying a baby around all day is pretty tiring. That morning I heard Emmett downstairs so I went down to see what he was doing. He was sitting at the table reading a book called HOW TO LOOK AFTER BABIES.

"EMMETT CULLEN HOW DARE YOU READ THIS" I screamed.

"But Bella I don't know how to" he said terrified for what would happen next.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID AGES AGO WE WILL WORK ON THIS TOGETHER" I shouted.

"Yes but I want to be ready honey" he replied despite I was screaming at him. I just left him to weep and stormed out of the house. I went to Edwards grave where I changed the flowers and sat for ages.

EPOV

What have I done I've just rung Alice she's not there she could be anywhere. I need to propose I thought. I drove all round town and La Push, she wasn't there I didn't know where to look then I drove past a Black Sign with gold lettering which said Forks Graveyard. I did a U-turn and parked in the nearest space I could see her car parked in the east car park so she must be here.

I went to search for Edwards grave stone I had never been so I couldn't go to it straightaway. At last I found it I saw Bella weeping over it I sat beside her and said nothing then I said " Look Bella I'm sorry we just need to work on it together like you said".

She said nothing just got up laid down some flowers and went to her truck. "please talk to me Bella" I begged " I'll tell you one thing I love you and I'm sorry I know I said two things so I was pretty silly to say I was only going to say one thing" she said. " Shut up and snog me you fool".

We stood and passionately kissed for ages then we got into our cars and went home. We invited Alice over for dinner because we hadn't seen her in ages. I put on a tee-shirt and jeans but when I came down stairs Bella gave me look which meant 'get changed now '. I put on my navy shirt and kept on my jeans. When I went downstairs I saw Bella had changed into a simple red dress as best she could being 7 ½ months it must have been hard.

When Alice came I saw she was in a black dress to so it was a good thing that I did change after all. We ate some roast dinner because today was Sunday. Alice and Bella sat and talked for ages about baby names and stuff. I told the girls I'm going to bed I was so tired with them going on and on and on about a load of girl rubbish.

The next morning I heard Alice and Bella down stairs so that means Alice must've stayed over. They both said " Morning Emmett".

"morning" I replied "So what's for breakfast Bella".

" Poor Bella I'll do the breakfast you, sit and eat up your own" said Alice.

"Can you not do anything for yourself she is 7 ½ months pregnant you idiot" whispered Alice.

"No I can't cook and don't call me an idiot Alice" I snapped. "What's going on in there guys" shouted Bella. "Nothing" we both coursed. "Well here's your breakfast" said Alice. I went and sat beside Bella when Alice said " So do you like the names Rosalie and Edward for your children?".

"Of course I do" I snapped.

"Don't talk to Alice like that she's your sister" said Bella who went over to hug Alice.

"Well I think I should get going Bella" said Alice.

"Not yet Alice" said Bella.

"I have to I'm sorry bye" said Alice and she walked out the door. Bella didn't talk to me all day she just handed me my meals in silence and when I tried to talk she just walked away. I'll talk to her when we're in bed I thought.

When we went to bed Bella went and slept in Charlie's old room. The next morning I went downstairs early to try and cook breakfast. I had several on a fry but had no luck so I tried some pancakes and after the 3rd try I was successful. I put them on the green china plate and brought them upstairs I hoped she was up and that I wouldn't be waking her. "Morning Bella I thought I would make it up for you sorry".

"Oh Emmett I don't know what to say" said Bella.

"Then eat up I spent ages trying to make then". When Bella finished her breakfast I went downstairs to take the spare pancakes. Bella came down shortly and kissed me on the cheek and said " Is there any more pancakes Emmett?"  
"No Bells there is no more eggs sorry".  
"Oh um well I'm hungry so can you get me some toast darling" she replied. When she was eating her toast I ran up stairs to get dressed then Bella sprinted past me so I ran after her and rubbed her back and held back her hair while she was sick in the toilet. "thanks" she croaked.

"Don't mention it". When she was alright she got dressed then we went out to buy some outdoor toys and to buy an extension for the garden for our child.

**So yeah this is it! Thanks TrueBella. Without my Beta where would I be no where Chapter 7 is going to be the proposal and the engagement party. Bella would be 8-8 ½ months. So there you are so I don****'****t keep having you guessing. Thanks to my fans in fact Thank you everyone!**

**Love Kaitlin98**


	7. Chapter 7 Partys and Proposals

**Hi everyone**

So this is Chapter 7 (Parties and Proposals). I reply to every review always  
but you have to have your username. Please tell me what you think!

Love kaitlin98

EPOV

This morning Bella woke me up screaming "Emmett, Emmett get up there's a  
spider! A huge one on the toilet". What a wonderful wake up call from my  
wife! I thought sarcastically.

I rolled over answering groggily, "What, a spider? Well knock it off  
then… I'm tired Bella". She left to knock it off and I went back to  
sleep.

"Emmett breakfast" shouted Bella. I slumped down stairs and sat on the  
armchair by the window.

"Well come and sit at the table your not eating in there" said Bella.

"Ok Bells, coming." I said. When I went it she gave me some toast and  
juice. "Bella where is my fry?" I questioned.

"Well darling there isn't any eggs so toast and juice it is" answered  
Bella. I ate my toast then ran up stairs to get dressed when I came down Bella  
was on the phone so I went to the shop. I got a book called Good ideas to  
propose. 'If I don't propose soon I will never been able to it's now or  
never' I thought. When I drove up the drive I saw Alice's car so she must  
be here.

"Bella I'm home" I shouted "I'm in here honey" she shouted back.  
I walked into the kitchen and Bella was sitting on the ground with Alice  
beside her they were laughing. "Bella why are you on the floor what  
happened?" I said.

"Oh Emmett I just fell it was pretty funny" she laughed. I was shocked  
how she would find hurting herself and the baby funny. I helped her up and I  
said "Well Bella I booked us at a restaurant tonight".

"That's wonderful but I'm eight months pregnant everyone will stare at  
me" she moaned. "Come on please come" I said.

"Ok Emmett I'll come" she replied.

"Well Bella I better get going I've got to go shopping" said Alice.

"Bye Alice" said Bella. When Alice left I ironed my best shirt and jeans  
then I polished my shoes I wanted this to be a big proposal. "Emmett I'm  
ready let's go" shouted Bella from the top of the stairs. She was wearing  
a white dress and a black cardigan. "Bella you look lovely" I said.

"Thanks so do you Emmett" said Bella. We went in my car and I drove since  
she didn't know where we were going. When we finally got to the restaurant  
she said "Well come on I'm starving". We went inside and took our seats  
then the waiter came and asked "Can I take your order?"

"Yes could I have the squid please" said Bella. "I'll wait until  
dessert" I said. When Bella's squid came I told her to eat quickly because  
I wanted dessert. When Bella finally finished I asked the waiter to bring out  
our dessert. "But Emmett you never ordered any" said Bella. I just sat and  
said nothing. The waiter come out with a cake and placed it in front of us it  
said- _Isabella Swan would you marry me?_ "Well will you?" I said and I  
brought out the ring I bought ages ago. "Oh Emmett of course I will" said  
Bella.

We went back home and decided we would tell Alice tomorrow. The next day we  
went over to Alice's. "Hi guys what brings you here" said Alice

"We have something to tell you" I said.

"Well come on in guys" said Alice. We all went inside then Bella screamed  
"We're getting married".

"Oh my God Bella" said Alice excitedly. "Well will you be my  
bridesmaid" Bella said to Alice "Of course I will" said Alice. The girls  
talked for a while then I said "Who will be my groomsman?"

"Well you'll probably have a new friend soon and we can't have a  
wedding till our baby has come" said Bella.

Alice then said "Since I'm going to be godmother can I come to the  
birth?"

"No sorry but you can't come" I said. "No Emmett she can come she's  
godmother" snapped Bella. That was it I was sick and tired of them both  
snapping at me so I just walked out. I went to a park and sat by the nearest  
tree then I thought 'What am I doing Bella needs me'. I ran back to  
Alice's but she said "No she just left". I went back to the house and  
she was sitting on the armchair with a dozen books in front of her "What are  
you doing?" I questioned.

"Sorting out our engagement party" she replied. She didn't even seem  
angry that I ran away she just got back to what she was doing. Once she  
finished she said "I'm nearly done but what date should it be?" "Oh I  
think next Saturday" I said. I didn't really want an engagement party but  
if she did then that was what mattered.

_Next Saturday_

That Saturday when I woke up Bella was still asleep so I tiptoed down stairs  
and cooked some pancakes because it was the only thing I was good at. When  
they were done I put them on a plate and brought them upstairs I sat them on  
the bedside table because she was still asleep. I ate a pancake then Bella  
shouted "Emmett darling is there any more pancakes"

"Yes honey come down and get them" I shouted. She came down and took two  
pancakes them she went upstairs to get dressed. I went up behind her to get  
washed and dressed. When we got dressed we went over to Alice's to ask her  
if she was coming to the party. She said she was coming and wouldn't miss  
it. Bella left to go dress shopping with Alice so I went to Jacksonville to  
shop for a suit. I found one but I decided to keep it at Alice's so it would  
be kept good for the wedding.

**BPOV**

I picked a simple wedding dress and Alice got a blue bridesmaid dress. We  
went back to her house to keep the dresses there but we saw Emmett got there  
first so we left them at my house in the closet. "I can't wait for your  
party tonight Bella" said Alice.

"I can't either I hope everyone will be there" I said. We heard Emmett  
downstairs so we went downstairs. "Hey girls I got my suit did you get your  
dresses?" he said.

"Yes we did" said Alice.

Later that day

We sat in my living room, I sat in the armchair my hands on my stomach while  
Alice and Emmett glared at each other.

"Please guys don't fight I'm kind of 8 ½ months pregnant" I said.  
They both nodded and glared at each other all day I was sick and tired of it.  
When Alice left I hobbled upstairs to get ready I put on my favorite maternity  
dress. When I went downstairs Emmett did a wolf whistle.

"Oi cheeky" I snapped. We went out to the private bar I booked. Everyone  
was there including Ben and Angela, Alice, a few of Emmett's friends and  
there mum and dads. I had diet coke while Emmett got full on drunk. We danced  
for ages then when everyone left me and Emmett left.

"Come on Emmett I want to go to bed" I said " O-k rig--ht I'm  
coming" said Emmett his voice was slurred but as long as he went to bed he  
would be fine. The next morning Emmett had a bad hangover so I let him lie on.

When he finally woke up I brought him up some coffee. "Thanks please remind  
me never to drink again" said Emmett "Ok darling just you get some  
sleep" I said then I soothed him to sleep. He looked lovely when he slept. I  
went downstairs and sat outside, the garden looked lovely it was like a  
child's play area. I started to cry it just looked so lovely.

I went indoors and got dressed when Emmett finally woke up he croaked "What  
time is it babe?". It made me giggle because he called me babe "Well  
darling it's 2pm" I said.

"Oh god I forgot I have a job interview at 2:30pm" said Emmett. He jumped  
up at got dressed then he ran to his car. I hope he gets this job because we  
really need the money. When I answered the door Emmett came running in. "So  
I guess it's good news then" I smiled.

"Oh Bella I'm a manger in a office" he said.

"Oh darling that's great" I said. I was really happy for him.

We went home after celebrating at a restaurant in Port Angeles and went to  
bed me and Emmett were very tired and Emmett insisted we go to bed as he  
started work tomorrow. The next morning there was a note on my bedside table  
and Emmett's side of the bed was empty. I picked up the note it said-

_Dear Bells_

I'm sorry I have to leave so early I'll be back by teatime

Love Emmett xx

I was quite upset because I was going to be stuck in the house all day with  
nothing to do. I tried to read a book but that got boring after a while. I  
watched the TV but nothing was on. I tried calling Alice but there was no  
answer. I was so bored. After I ate my lunch I tried to knit but it was to  
tricky. I cooked the dinner hoping Emmett would be home soon.

There was a knock on the door I hobbled over to the door and Emmett walked  
in. He was covered in sweat and looked tired. I brought him to the table for  
dinner then he went of to bed. The next morning Emmett's side of the bed  
was empty again and there was a note that said-  
_  
Bella_

I'm sorry but I really need to work today.  
I won't be back till around 11pm sorry.

Emmett.  
  
I know that he is manager and it's his job but what will I do. Luckily  
Alice came over after I ate my lunch.

"Bella how are you?" said Alice

"Fine the baby kicks the odd time but other than that I'm fine" I  
replied. We watched a movie for a while then we talked about who the baby  
would look like.

"I think the baby will look like Emmett" I said. "Nope I think it will  
look like you" said Alice. Alice stayed for dinner then I went to bed early  
because I was tired. The next morning I woke up Emmett was in bed beside me so  
I decided to make him breakfast because he's been working so hard this week.  
I cooked a full fry and made some coffee he came downstairs just as I was  
finished.

"I made you breakfast darling" I said.

"You shouldn't have" he said but he ate it anyway. Once he was finished  
he got washed and dressed then I did. We decided to go out to buy more clothes  
girl and boy clothes. Once we had finished Emmett went upstairs to bed so I  
did a bit of cleaning then I made some dinner.

"Darling dinners ready" I shouted up the stairs.

"I'll be there in a minute" he said. Once he came down we ate in  
silence. "Emmett darling why don't you go to bed I think I'll go to bed  
as well" I said.

"Ok come on lets go to bed" said Emmett. We went to bed and he fell  
asleep almost immediately. I read a book then I just fell asleep. The next day  
was Saturday so it was Emmett's day of. Once we were washed and dressed we  
went out to do a bit of food shopping.

**So yeah that's it hope you like it! Thanks again to TrueBella. I hope you  
enjoyed it.**

Love kaitlin98

xxx


	8. Chapter 8 It's a Baby

It was seem a bit soon for the baby to come but it is. This is Chapter 8 ( It's a baby). Enjoy!

Love kaitlin98

PS. ALL TOLD IN EMMETT'S POV just so you know!

**EPOV**

I tossed and turned that night I couldn't sleep. Bella has just hit 9 months of her pregnancy. The baby is coming in 4 days I don't know how I'll cope. Bella just woke up so I got dressed. "Morning Emmett" she said " Morning" I grunted. She went down stairs to make breakfast and I finished doing my tie. My boss let me come in at 10am now because of Bella's condition. Once I was dressed I went downstairs. "Breakfast" said Bella. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. She put the fry and coffee in front of me and then she hobbled of to get dressed. Once she was down I kissed her goodbye and went to the office. " Morning Emmett, how's the wife?" said my boss. "Oh she's fine she has the baby in 4 days" I said casually. I walked past him and walked into my office. We had to do a lot of work today I had to fire 2 people and then I had paperwork. When I got home I was exhausted. "How was your day?" said Bella " Tiring" I said. She just laughed then went back into the kitchen. Once dinner was ready we sat down together and ate. " Well Bell how was your day?" I questioned "Alice came over so we went to the doctors she was eager to find out what the baby is" she said. " How dare you find out what it is without me" I bellowed " Well Emmett Alice found out I stayed in the reception ok" she snapped. She stormed up stairs I think she got a shower because I heard water. I went up to bed I was tired so I fell asleep straightaway. The next morning Bella's side of the bed was empty I was worried. I ran downstairs she wasn't there her truck was still outside so she must've walked somewhere. I went into the bathroom and Bella was sitting in the bath with her clothes on crying. "Bella what are you doing?" I said. " I had pains in stomach so I sat in the bath I thought it would help but it isn't" she cried. " Right come on Bella we're going to the doctor" I said " Oh Emmett I'm sorry I know you have work" she sobbed. " It's not your fault now come on" I said. I lifted her out of the bath and lifted her down to the car. Once we got to the doctors I told the doctor she was in pain. When we got into the doctors office water started to trickle down Bella's leg. " Oh Emmett what's happening I'm not due for 3 more days" she said terrified. " Well your early have you been having any pains?" said the doctor "Yes she has you stupid doctor that's why we're here" I growled. He checked her over twice and told her to take deep breaths. She squeezed my hand really tightly I thought it might break. She started to scream so I held her hand more tightly. " One more big push and it's all over" said the doctor. " No it hurts" she screamed " You can do this I know you can Bella" I said. She pushed and pushed and it finally came out. " It's a girl" I whispered then I started to cry. Bella held her for a while then she asked me if I wanted to hold her. She was so beautiful. "Hello little Rosalie" I said in a baby voice. " That's what were calling her isn't it" I questioned. " Of course she is Emmett I think you should call Alice" said Bella. " Sure" I said. I gave Rosalie back to Bella and went outside to call Alice. " Hi Alice I have something to tell you" I said " Is Bella alright what happened?" said Alice. " Everything is fine Alice she went into labour today" I said " She did has she had the baby yet" replied Alice. " Yes she has she had a baby girl called Rosalie" I said " Oh I'm coming straightaway bye see you soon" said Alice and she hung up. I went into see Bella again but she and Rosalie were asleep. Alice came running in and woke up Bella and Rosalie. " Oi Alice I just gave birth and you woke me and Rosalie up" snapped Bella. " Sorry lets see my goddaughter then" said Alice. Bella gave Rosalie to Alice and snuggled down to try and sleep. When Alice needed to go I put Rosalie to bed and left with Alice. I went to bed that night quite early because I wanted to get to the hospital early. The next morning I woke early and went to pick up Alice. We went to the hospital and asked if we could see Bella and Rosalie. The nurse pointed us to the maternity ward. When we got to Bella's bed she was asleep but Rosalie was still awake. I picked Rosalie up and cradled her then I rocked her to sleep. Bella woke up after around half after hour. " Morning Emmett how are you?" said Bella. " Fine I just rocked Rosalie to sleep" I said. " Oh well I'm coming home today" she said. " That's great Bella Rosalie will be sleeping in her cot for the first time won't she" I replied .I went back to the car while Alice sat with Bella. I put Rosalie's car seat in then I went up to pick up Bella. " So Bella are you ready to go?" I said " Yes Rose and I are ready to go" she replied. Once we put Rosalie in the car Alice sat beside her while Bella and I sat in the front. We left Alice of then we went home. " Emmett I think I'll bring her upstairs for a feed" said Bella " Sure I'll make you some coffee" I said. I brought Bella's coffee up and she was sitting with Rosalie on her knee they were both laughing. " Oh Emmett look she's laughing" said Bella " She's so sweet" I cried. " Oh Emmett darling don't cry" said Bella "I'm just so happy honey" I said. "Well ok could you take Rosalie I'm tired I need a good kip" she said. I took Rosalie downstairs so Bella could get some sleep. I took Rosalie outside because it was a good day. Bella came outside with the camera and took a picture of us together. " Bella I think she needs her nappy changed" I said " Give her here I'll do it" said Bella. She took Rosalie upstairs and I watched some TV. " Emmett she's asleep" whispered Bella. I fell asleep with Bella on my chest. Rosalie started to scream which made me jump but Bella got to her first. I went to bed because Bella said I should go to work tomorrow. Bella and I got into a routine which we stuck to one night I got Rosalie the next night Bella would. When I got home from work that day Bella's truck was out so she must've went out. " Emmett I'm home" shouted Bella. " Emmett could you come and get Rosalie out of the car please" said Bella " Ok Bell" I said. I went outside to get Rosalie I brought up to her room because she was asleep. " Right Emmett I went out today to organise our wedding" said Bella " That's great I forgot all about our wedding" I said. " Well I decided since today is the 24th of August and Rosalie's birthday is on the 22nd of August, then we should have a Christmas wedding" said Bella. " A Christmas wedding would be nice Bella" I said. Rosalie started to scream so I went to get her. I cradled her then I brought her downstairs. " She look's just like you Bella except her nose and mouth" I whispered. I went to work everyday except Saturdays and only worked till 5pm everyday. " Emmett darling I was going to take Rosalie to Alice's today so we can go out for dinner tonight" said Bella " Ok I'll book a table at Port Angles diner" I said. We left Rose to Alice's and went to finish our wedding plans before we went for dinner. Once we got to the restaurant Bella said " We should do this more often". We both ordered mushroom ravioli because we ate that on our first date. " Well this mushroom ravioli is good but your's is defiantly better" I mocked. " Ha-ha your just saying that" said Bella " Ok maybe I am" I laughed. Once we were finished we went to pick up Rosalie. We put her in the car and drove home. " I'll put her to bed it's my turn" said Bella. I went up to bed when Bella put Rosalie down. It was 12:30pm and Rosalie started to cry " Your turn" I grunted. " Fine" said Bella and she went to get Rosalie.

_3 months later_

Rosalie was starting to sleep better she was 3 months old and only woke once in the night twice if she needed her nappy changed. Bella and I were snuggled on the 2 seater when Bella said " Our wedding is in one month I'm so excited". " I know it going to be great" I said.

**Sorry So Short! Please review I always reply! I'll update soonThanks to my beta TrueBella1917**

**Love kaitlin98**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9 Wedding

Hi

Sorry so long school gets in the way to much! This is Chapter 8 the Wedding. Enjoy!

Kaitlin98

BPOV

'**It's my wedding tomorrow' I thought. I was at Alice's house and Emmett was at his house. Rosalie started to cry so I ran upstairs quickly hoping Alice would not wake up. I brought her downstairs and made her a bottle. "Bella are you awake its 5:30am" shouted Alice from the top of the stairs. "Sorry Alice Rose needed a feed" I said. I made myself some breakfast because I knew I would never get back to sleep again. Once it was half past six I brought me and Rose to get dressed. I put Rosalie's dress first it was the same as Alice's blue but smaller. Around 7am Alice came in and helped me get my dress on. "Thanks Alice" I said. "Oh it was no bother I glad your marrying my brother you got him out of here" she joked. Alice got her dress on and then she did my makeup. I looked in the mirror I looked fine and so did Alice and Rose. Rose started to cry so Alice got her nappy changed. We went downstairs and I fed Rose some baby food then I made Alice some breakfast. I went upstairs to get a nappy for Rose but there was none. I came downstairs and Alice said "No nappies". "Yeah there all at home" I moaned. "I'll get them" said Alice. She went to get the nappies and I went to bring Rose up to the changing table. "I'm back Bella" shouted Alice. "Upstairs" I mumbled trying to get Rosalie to lie down. Alice came upstairs and said "You know Emmett was still asleep when I went in I needed to wake him up". I laughed and brought Rosalie downstairs for another bottle. "Right Bella come on the ceremony starts 9am" said Alice. The limo was parked outside so we ran outside me with Rosalie. Once we got there we stayed in the lobby until we new Emmett was inside. I was walking up the aisle and Emmett was smiling that funny smile that really didn't suit him. I gave Alice my flowers and Rosalie then I stood and faced Emmett. "Do you Emmett Cullen take Isabella Swan to be your wife?" said the Minster "Well of course I do" said Emmett. The Minster looked a bit shocked but then he turned to me. "Do you Isabella Swan take Emmett Cullen to be your husband?" said the Minster again. "I… do" I mumbled. After our vows we kissed slowly but strongly.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**We made our way down the aisle hand in hand. We got into the car with Alice and Rosalie. "That was so lovely" cried Alice. She was crying the whole ceremony it was quite annoying. We got to the reception in the new bar 5 yards down from the church. "Right time for the couples dance" said DJ. We made our way over to the dance floor. "Well Mrs Cullen" whispered Emmett. "I'm gonna have to get used to this" I whispered back. Then the music started**

We were both young when I first saw youI close my eyesAnd the flashback startsI'm standing thereOn a balcony in summer airSee the lightsSee the party, the ball gownsI see you make your way through the crowdAnd say hello, little did I knowThat you were Romeo, you were throwing pebblesAnd my daddy said stay away from JulietAnd I was crying on the staircaseBegging you please don't go, and I saidRomeo take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story baby just say yesSo I sneak out to the garden to see youWe keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knewSo close your eyesEscape this town for a little while'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letterAnd my daddy said stay away from JulietBut you were everything to meI was begging you please don't go and I saidRomeo take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story baby just say yesRomeo save me, they try to tell me how to feelThis love is difficult, but it's realDon't be afraid, we'll make it out of this messIt's a love story baby just say yesOh ohI got tired of waitingWondering if you were ever coming aroundMy faith in you is fadingWhen I met you on the outskirts of town, and I saidRomeo save me I've been feeling so aloneI keep waiting for you but you never comeIs this in my head? I don't know what to thinkHe knelt to the ground and pulled out a ringAnd said, marry me JulietYou'll never have to be aloneI love you and that's all I really knowI talked to your dad, go pick out a white dressIt's a love story baby just say yesOh, oh, oh, oh'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Once the song was over we kissed. When we said thank you to everyone we made our way out to get to the airport.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Hi**

**Yeah this is the wedding the next chapter will be out soon. It will be the Honeymoon. Enjoy! The song is Taylor Swift Love Story. Wedding Dress links are on my page.**

**Love kaitlin98**


	10. Chapter 10 Honeymoon

**Hi**

**This is Chapter 10 Honeymoon. I hope you enjoy!**

**Kaitlin98**

**EPOV**

"Stop it Emmett where are you taking me? ,this is silly" snapped Bella. I had blindfolded her as soon as we got to the airport. "Darling I'm taking you somewhere by surprise I can't ruin a surprise can I?" I said. She said nothing after that. Once we got on the plane I asked Bella " Do you want some champagne?". " Ok" said Bella. I took of her blindfold and gave her some champagne. Once we got of the plane I blindfolded her again. " Get it of me it's stupid" groaned Bella and stamped the floor. I said nothing and ordered a taxi. " We're here" I said. She threw her blindfold of and shouted " Where are we?". " I'm not telling" I said and tapped the side of my nose. She started moaning but I lifted her up bridal style up the stairs of the hotel. " Put me down" she laughed. As soon as we got to our hotel room I threw her on the bed. She started laughing but she got up and wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist and kissed her lips slowly. Once we broke she said " Oi we have a 5 month old daughter". " Ha-ha I know I'm not stupid" I laughed. She chuckled quietly. We went into the bedroom and Bella screamed " Why is there no double bed?". I started to laugh but there was only one single bed. " Stop laughing this is not funny" snapped Bella. I stopped laughing but I just hugged her and said " Why don't we find the hotel restaurant?". " Ok" said Bella. "You still haven't guessed where we are" I laughed. " Um England" she said thoughtfully. " No we're in Paris" I said. " Oh I've always wanted to go to Paris how did you know?" Bella said. " A lucky guess" I said. She went to get changed for dinner and I went to get a shower. Bella was wearing the jumpsuit she wore on our second date. " You ready" I said to Bella. "Yes lets go" said Bella. After we had our dinner we made our way upstairs and went to bed. "Morning Darling" said Bella and wrapped her arms around my neck. " Morning" I said. We got washed and dressed to go sightsee. " Lets go to the Eiffel Tower" said Bella. "I thought you'd never ask" I joked. We stood in a long queue for the lift when Bella said " Lets use the stairs". We walked up the stairs and after what must've have been the 200th step Bella fainted. " Bella, Bella" I shouted. I chucked her over my shoulder and sprinted down the stairs. " Where is the Paris hospital" I said to a passer by. " Oh wee yes sir it's on North Street" he said. I jumped into a taxi and told him to drive to the hospital. Once we got to the hospital I told the receptionist Bella had fainted. She shouted for a doctor. "Hello sir please come into my office" said the doctor. I walked into the office and laid Bella down on the bed. " So what happened?" said the doctor. " We walked up the stairs of the Eiffel Tower and after the 200th step or something she fainted" I said. " Ok this may take her a while to wake up" said the doctor. " No she can't we go home tomorrow and we have a 5 month old daughter" I cried. The doctor just said " Well if she does wake up tonight she won't be able to fly". He walked away after that and went to talk to a nurse. I sat on a chair and held Bella's hand. I rang Alice " Hi Emmett how's the Honeymoon?" said Alice. I broke down into tears and mumbled " Bella's fainted". "Oh god Emmett me and Rose will come over to Paris" said Alice. " No you can't we come home tomorrow I'll come home" I said. "Ok but what about Bella?" said Alice. " Well if she wakes today she won't be able to fly for a week so she will have to fly on her own" I said. " Right Rosie has started to cry I'll see you soon bye now" said Alice. I went back to Bella's bed and sat on a chair. At around 2am I fell asleep on the chair. I woke up at 7am so I was ready to get on the plane. Alice rang as soon as the plane ride was finished. " Hullo Alice" I said. " Hi Emmett how's Bella?" asked Alice. "She's still asleep um could you pick me up at the Seattle airport?" I said. " Sure what time?" questioned Alice. " Now" I said. "Ok see you soon" said Alice and she hung up. I went into the airport and waited for Alice to pick me up. " Emmett, Emmett" I heard someone shout. 'Must be Alice' I thought. I walked over to the door and Alice was there with Rose. I picked Rose up and kissed her on the nose. " Hello Rosalie did you have fun with auntie Alice?" I said to Rosalie. "Um gaga boo, boo" babbled Rosalie. I laughed and Rosalie giggled back. " Well come on we haven't got all day" joked Alice. We walked out to the car and I put Rose into her car seat. "So how was Rosalie with you?" I questioned Alice. " Oh she was great she can sit down all by herself now" said Alice and she leaned back to tickle Rose. " Really well done Rosie" I said. Once we got back to our house I kissed Alice goodbye and I put Rosalie to bed.

**BPOV**

" Emmett" I mumbled "Where am I?". I opened my eyes and saw a lousy doctor. " Excuse me where am I?" I said to the doctor. " Well you are at the hospital of Paris" said the doctor. " Why?, and where is my husband?" I said. " Oh he left to look after your daughter or something and you um well fainted" said the doctor. I lifted my mobile of the side table and rang Emmett. " WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed. " Oh I'm at home I'm so glad you've woke up" mumbled Emmett. " HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME HERE" I shouted. He went on about me fainting and how the flight's were on today and all that. " Ok I understand that Rose needed us well can I come home?" I said more calmly. " Well honey the doctor said you couldn't fly for at least a week and I missed Rose" said Emmett. "Ok sorry" I mumbled. " Look Bells I really have to go Rosalie is crying" I said. " Ok bye" I said. I snuggled down for some sleep. " Excuse me Mrs Cullen but your free to go now" said the doctor. "Doctor how long was I asleep for?" I said. " Oh for about 12hrs" said the doctor. " Can I fly home?" I questioned hopefully. " Well I think your well enough to we made a mistake about you not being able to fly for a week" replied the doctor. I ran out of the hospital and ordered a taxi. " Airport" I said to the taxi man. " Yes Madame" he said. There was a plane from Paris to Forks at 3:15pm it was 3pm. I ran to the desk and showed my passport. I got on the plane with second's to spare. I rang Emmett he didn't answer ' Rosalie' I thought. I left a message asking if he could pick me up at the airport. After the plane ride my phone started ringing. " Hi who is it?" I said. " Hi Bella it's Alice" said Alice. " Hi Alice could you pick me up from the airport please?" I said. "Sure I'm so glad you've woke up" said Alice. "Right so am I but I really need to go you aren't allowed mobile's in the airport" I said. "Sure see you soon" said Alice. I hung up and waited for Alice. " Hi Alice I'm ready to go now" I said as soon as Alice came to get me. " Well ok" said Alice " There is someone in the car for you". " Who" I asked. " Rosie and Emmett" said Alice. I ran out to the car and picked up Rose. " Hello Rosie mummy missed you" I said. " Gobo gaga" babbled Rosalie. " Oh sweetheart you don't know how much I missed you" I said to Rose and kissed her cheek. We all got into Alice's car and Emmett said " Oh Bells I missed you". " I missed you to honey" I said. Once Alice left us home Rosalie fell asleep in my arms so I put her to bed. " So it's just us to then" said Emmett. "I suppose it is" I said. He chuckled quietly. " What's so funny" I said. "Nothing it's just so great to see you back" replied Emmett. I kissed him on the lips slowly but them with more force. We broke after a while because we heard Rose crying. " I'll get her" I said. I ran upstairs to see what was wrong. Rosalie was in her crib crying and kicking her legs everywhere. I picked her up and brought her downstairs. " What happened Bella what's wrong with her?" said Emmett worriedly. " I think she had a nightmare" I said quietly. We all stayed quiet but then we heard Rosalie snoring quietly. I started to laugh but then I stopped in case she woke up. I put Rose to bed again and rang Alice. " Hi Alice want have lunch here today?" I said. " Sure I'd love to" she said. "Ok come around 2:30pm" I said. " Sure that would be great I've got to go now sorry" said Alice. "Ok bye" I said. I went into the kitchen to cook lunch. Emmett came in and wrapped his arms around my waist which made me jump. " Oi that made me jump" I said and playfully hit him on the head. Rosalie started crying so Emmett went to get her while I finished the lunch. The door bell rang so I went to get it. It was Alice. " Hi Alice come on in" I said. She danced into the kitchen and sat at the table. " We are having chicken dinner and chicken salad" I said. " That will be lovely" said Alice " Where's little Rosalie?". " Oh she's upstairs with Emmett" I said " Lunch is ready now so I'll go get them down". I walked up the stairs and into Rosalie's room. They were both laughing loudly. "What's so funny?" I said. " I was just tickling her and she was laughing so I started to laugh to" said Emmett. " Ok well lunch is ready so come on down" I said. We all sat and talked about Rosalie and what her first word will be. " Well guys it's been nice seeing you but I really must get going I have work to do" said Alice. " Sure it's been nice having you" I said. I went to clear the table and Emmett went to get a movie on for Rosalie. When I walked into the sitting room Rosalie was sitting on the floor beside Emmett and they were watching `Finding Nemo`. " I guess she's enjoying the film she's glued to it" I said. " Yeah she is" said Emmett. I went at sat beside them. Rosalie started to grab my fingers and play with them and Emmett sat and laughed. Once the movie was over it was about 5pm so I got up to make to dinner and Emmett changed the film to `Cinderella`. We all sat on the settee and ate our dinner. " I've always loved Cinderella" I said. " So have I" said Emmett and he kissed me on the head. Rosalie started pouting her lips so me and Emmett both kissed her. She started to laugh and me and Emmett started to laugh. We all sat cuddled up watching ` Cinderella`. Rosalie and Emmett fell asleep in each others arms. I went to get the camera to take a photo. " Say cheese" I whispered and I took the picture. I lifted Rosalie out of Emmett's arms and brought her up to bed. I left Emmett on the settee and went to bed. The next morning I brought Rosalie downstairs and sat her on the armchair while I made breakfast. 'Where's Emmett?' I thought. I gave Rosalie her bowl of fruit and ate my toast. Once we were both finished I lifted Rosalie upstairs to see were Emmett was. We went into the spare room and Emmett was asleep on the bed. I lifted the duvet up to his chin and sat some coffee on the bedside table. Rosalie started to cry so I brought her into her room to give her a bottle. I heard the doorbell so I went to get it. It was Alice "Hi Bella how are you?" said Alice. "Fine come on in" I said trying to balance Rosalie on my hip. " Can I hold her?" said Alice. " Sure" I replied. I gave Rose to Alice and went to wake Emmett up. " Emmett get up" I shouted. "Why" he grunted. " Alice is here and Rose keeps crying for you" I said. He got up after that and ran downstairs. "You said she was crying for me" he said. " She was she kept saying Daaaa" I said. "Really her first word was Daaaa" said Emmett he was gob smacked. " I know we should celebrate" said Alice. " Yeah lets go out to that new restaurant" I said.

**EPOV**

We all got ready to got out to Applebee's. I put Rosalie's cream dress on and I wore my black shirt. Once me and Rosalie were ready we sat downstairs waiting for Alice and Bella. Bella came downstairs with Alice they were both wearing black dresses. We all got into my jeep and I drove to Applebee's. We all sat down at a table near the window. The waiter came over to take our order. " We shall all have a coke, diet coke, sprite and apple juice for drinks" said Alice. "Oh a iceberg salad, a roast beef dinner, a chicken tortilla wrap and a kids fruit salad" said Bella. " Sure ok your meal will be ready very soon" said the waiter and he left. We all sat in silence until our food came. " So this food is great" I said with my mouth full. Everyone laughed but agreed with me. The girls went into the car and I paid the bill. Alice stayed at our house that night. Rosalie woke up at around 6am so Bella went to get her while I got some sleep. I woke up around 8am and I told Bella I would be going back to work today. I left for work at 9am and walked straight into my boss's office. " Hello boss I'm sorry I haven't been to work it's just I've been very busy" I said. " Oh it's ok It's great your back though" said my boss. I went into my office and started on the great pile of paperwork on my desk. At around 6pm I left my office and went back home. " Bella I' home" I shouted as soon as I got though the door. "Be quiet sweetheart Rosalie just went over" whispered Bella. " Sorry" I said. We put on a movie and sat snuggled up on the settee.

**Hi **

**I thought this was the place to stop. Please review me. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10. I hope it wasn't to short if it was sorry.**

**kaitlin98**


	11. Chapter 11 2 years later LAST CHAPTER

**Hi**

**This is the last chapter. I know 11 Chapters isn't long but there will be a sequel I promise. This Chapter 11 (2 years later). Enjoy!**

**Kaitlin98**

**Ps. Rosalie is 2 ½ yrs old!**

**BPOV **

"Mama I'm awake" shouted Rosalie from her room. I put on my dressing gown and walked into Rose's room. "Are you hungry?" I said to Rosalie. "Yes mama" said Rose. I lifted her downstairs and sat her at the table while I made her some fruit salad. "Here's your yummy fruit" I said. "Thank mama" said Rosalie. Emmett came downstairs and sat with Rosalie while I made him a fry. "Her speech is really good isn't it" said Emmett. "Yes it is I think it's better than a normal two year old" I said. He said nothing and went back to playing with Rosalie. "Here's your fry" I said and handed the plate to Emmett. They got on so well together he really was a good dad. I lifted Rosalie from Emmett and brought her upstairs to get dressed. I put on her pink spring dress and her flowery hat. "You look lovely Rosie" I said. She started to laugh so I sat her in her crib so I could get dressed. "What's all this laughing about?" said Emmett. "I don't know she just keeps laughing" I replied. He picked her up and spun her around. I went downstairs to get Rosalie's shoes because we where going to Alice's. "Are you two ready to go?" I shouted up the stairs. "Yes Bella" said Emmett. He walked down the stairs Rosalie trailing behind him. "Dada where we going?" said Rosalie to Emmett. "Auntie Alice's house Rosie" said Emmett. "Ok" said Rosalie. We all got into the jeep and I put Rosalie in. Once we got there Rosalie ran up the drive and banged on the door. Emmett and I laughed as we ran after her. "Hello comes on in" said Alice. We walked in and Rosalie said "Where toy Aunt Awice?" "Rose there upstairs in your room" said Alice. "You made her a room" said Emmett. "Well yeah" said Alice. I went upstairs to bring Rosalie her lunch. "Rosalie lunch is ready" I said. "No mama I play doll" she said. I laughed and left her lunch in the room. Once I got downstairs I said "She's a right we madame isn't she". "No she isn't Bella she is our lovely little girl" snapped Emmett. "Right sorry ok" I said. I walked into the kitchen to help Alice make lunch. Rosalie came down the stairs and said "Mama I need sleep". I laughed and brought her upstairs. I put her into the bed Alice had for her and turned on the TV. "Sweetheart are you ready to go?" shouted Emmett. "You idiot you've woke Rosalie up" I snapped. "Sorry" he said. I brought a very sleepy Rosalie downstairs and put her in the car. I waited in the car for Emmett to come. Once we got home Emmett put Rosalie to bed and I went to get a shower. Once I finshed the shower I got dressed and went downstairs. Emmett was in the garden so I went out to see what he was doing. "Emmett darling what are you doing?" I said. "Oh just getting some fresh air" he said. "Ok dinner's ready soon" I replied and went back inside. Rosalie woke up so I ran upstairs to get her. "Rosalie are you coming downstairs dinner is ready?" I said. "Yup I coming" said Rosalie. I lifted her downstairs and sat her at the table. I sat a plate of chips in front of her she pushed them away and said don't like them. " Ok what would you like?" I said. " Um I want chicken" said Rosalie. I put the Chips in the bin and gave her some chicken. " Emmett come inside dinner's ready" I said. He came inside and ate his chips then he went back outside. Rosalie walked outside but she tripped and started to cry. Emmett sprinted and picked her up. I ran outside and asked Rosalie " Are you ok?". " No mama I hurt" she said. She started to cry more so I ran to get a bandage and Emmett brought her inside. " There your ok here's a bandage" I said. " She is not ok" snapped Emmett " She may need to go to hospital". "Ok she wont need hospital but we may need to put her to bed" I reassured. Emmett brought her upstairs and I cleared up all the blood. "She fell asleep in about 5 minutes flat" said Emmett " I'm going to bed". "So am I" I yawned. We went upstairs and went to bed. The next morning Emmett had to leave for work early so I had to get Rosalie ready myself. I went downstairs and got myself some breakfast then I went upstairs to get Rosalie. " Are you hungry? Rose" I said. " Yes mama I am" said Rosalie. I put her pink dress on and white leather shoes. Once she was ready I brought her downstairs and made her some fruit salad. While Rosalie was eating I ran upstairs to get ready. " Mama I finsh" shouted Rosalie. " Ok sweetie I'm coming" I shouted down the stairs. I walked downstairs and picked up Rosalie. "Well sweetie we are going to Auntie Alice's house today" I said. " Really where dada?" questioned Rosalie. " He has to go to work Rosie" I answered. " That not fair I want dada!" screamed Rosalie. " Dada will be home soon Rose" I said. She just sat and huffed but when I said we are going to Alice's now she piped up. I put her in her carseat and put on the childrens radio channel. As soon as I got Rosalie out of her car seat she ran down Alice's drive and kicked the door with her foot. " Hello sweetie come inside" said Alice to Rosalie. " Hi Alice" I said. " Hello Bella is Emmett at work?" replied Alice. " Yeah" I said and walked inside. " Toy now" said Rosalie. " Now Rosalie Cullen don't be rude say please" I said sternly. " Please Auntie Alice" said Rosalie sweetly. " Sure you know where they are" laughed Alice. We both sat and had a gossip for a while then Rosalie came downstairs. "I tired mama" said Rose. As soon as I lifted her up she fell asleep in my arms. I carried her upstairs and lay her down on her bed. I came downstairs and helped Alice make lunch. I left some chicken nuggies in Rose's room so when she woke up she would have something to eat. Alice was shouting so I ran downstairs to see what it was about. " Oh Emmett don't try to scare me again" shouted Alice to Emmett. " Ok Alice" laughed Emmett. " Emmett what are you doing here?" I said. " Oh hi honey I got a half day" said Emmett. I had missed him so I gave him a hug. "Wheres little Rosalie?" said Emmett. " She just fell asleep" I said " She was screaming at me today because she wanted you". "Really she was?" said Emmett. He gave me a funny look which ment this is our daughter your talking about. Rosalie came running down the stairs shouting " Dada Dada". He picked her up and spined her round and blew a reasberry on her tummy. She started to turn a shade a green so I rushed her to the bathroom quickly. I patted her back and leaned her over the toliet. "It's ok sweetie" I said. I brought her downstairs and told Emmett that we had to go home . " Sure bye Alice" said Emmett. She kissed all three of us on the cheek and waved us goodbye. Once we got home Emmett gave Rose some medicine and put her to bed. " I think she's came down with a fever" said Emmett worridly. "Yeah I think she has" I said as worrid as he was. Emmett started pacing round the living room. " Stop it" I snapped. " Bella she's ill" cried Emmett. " I know and you need to clam down she won't get better with crying" I said. I went over and gave him a hug and he kissed me back. " I'm sorry I just over reacted" said Emmett. Rosalie started to cry so I went upstairs to get her. She was on her bed sitting up coughing and weezing. I picked her up and brought her downstairs. "Emmett ring the doctor" I said. "Why?" he said. "Do it now" I snapped. He went of to ring the doctor while I got Rosalie ready. We all got into the car and zoomed of to the doctors. " Hello we booked an anpointment with Doctor Philip" I said. " Yes he's in the 2nd door on the right" said the recptionist. We ran of to the door and walked inside. " Hello Mr and Mrs Cullen" said Dr Philip. "Hello Doctor my poor daughter is sick" I said helplessly. " Oh let me see her" said the doctor. "What is it Doc?" said Emmett. " She had pneumonia" said the doctor quietly. I started to cry holding Rosalie over protectively. "She will need to go to the hospital" the doctor continued. " Ok" said Emmett as calmly as he could. We got into the car and drove to the hospital. We walked up to the children's ward and told them of Rosalie's condition. " Hello my name is Nurse Martha" said the nurse. " I will take care of your daughter" she continued. She was put into a side ward so no other children will catch it. Emmett sat beside me as we cried silently. By the next week Rosalie was better so we were able to take her home. " We missed you" said Emmett. " Why?" said Rosalie. We both laughed because we were so happy she was back home with her parents. "Right I think we should let her play upstairs for a while" I said calmly. Emmett blew his top of " ARE YOU MAD SHE HAS JUST GOTTEN BACK FROM HOSPITAL I WANT TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH HER" He bellowed. " No dada stop" cried Rosalie. " Yes I think it's time you stopped shouting at me" I said. Rosalie started to cry more so I brought her over to Alice's while Emmett calmed down. " Hi Alice" I said. " What brings you two over here?" said Alice. "Oh well Emmett and I had an argument and Rosalie started to cry so I hoped we could stay here for a while" I said glumly. " Sure your welcome to stay here" said Alice. She walked of to her room to finish her paperwork while I nursed Rosalie to sleep. I must of fallen asleep to because I heard hammering on the door. " I'm coming" I shouted. I walked to the door and Emmett stormed in took Rosalie and left. "Alice come down here" I shouted. I started to cry as soon as Alice came downstairs. " Bella what's wrong?" said Alice. " Emmett he stormed in and took Rosalie" I managed to say before crying more loudly. " That evil cockroach" said Alice. "I don't know what to do" I said. " We're going to find him" she said absolutely fuming. We ran out of the house and jumped into Alice's car. We checked my house but he wasn't there. I ran inside to check if he took anything out. All Rosalie's stuff was gone and so was Emmett's. Our wedding photo was still there and there was note beside it. It said:-

_Dearest Bella_

_I love you and I think it's best if we stay away from each other. Rosalie is safe and is staying with me sorry. Love you_

_Emmett x_

" _Alice" I whispered and handed her the note. Once she read over it twice she chucked it down and started pacing the room. " I got it" she said. "What?" I said puzzled. " He's went to England" she replied. " England" I shouted making her jump. "Well he has a house in England, and I know where it is so lets get cracking" she said running to the car. She drove to the airport and got us tickets to England. Once we got of the plane we hired a car and drove of to the place Alice told me about. " Right Bella we have to get there before 5pm" she said. " Why?" I said. " Because Emmett will probably be going out for dinner so we wont be able to get him" she replied. We drove of until we got to a sign which said_

_**Cherryville Drive**__. Alive drove into the turning and kept driving until we got to number 210. I jumped out of the car and bashed the door open. " Emmett, Rosalie where are you?" I shouted. " Mama" I heard Rosalie call. I ran upstairs and saw Emmett holding Rosalie they were both sitting on the floor. "Rosalie" I whispered. I ran over and picked her up and gave her a big kiss. " Look Bella I'm sorry I didn't-" began Emmett. "I know you were out of your mind running away but I still love you I know your sorry" I said and kissed him. "Oh Bella your very weird sometimes" he laughed. We walked out of his house and we got into Alice's car. "I see you forgave him" said Alice. " Yeah I love him isn't that all that matters" I said happily._

**EPOV**

Once we got to the airport there was a plane leaving for Forks in two minutes so we showed our passports and got aboard. When the plane trip was over we all got into Alice's real car and drove home. Once she left us of at mine and Bella's house Bella, Rosalie and I all went to bed because we where quite tired. Then that's when it happened again. We were both lying on top of each other when Rosalie started crying. "I'll get her" said Bella. She walked of to Rosalie while I got changed for work. I kissed the two girls goodbye and got into my jeep. "Mr Cullen great to see you" said Mr Phillips my boss. " Morning" I said. I walked of to my office. When I got there I saw there was twice as much paperwork as I had left it. 'Great' I thought. I got started and around 6pm I was finished. I walked out of my office and down the stairs to get to the parking lot. Once I got home Rosalie was asleep and Bella was sitting at the kitchen table crying. "Honey what's wrong?" I said. "I'm pregnant" she whispered. "Oh sweetheart that's great Rosalie will have someone to play with" I said. "That's just it I don't want anymore children" she said. "Oh" I said glumly. I could tell she was just worried. I went upstairs to tell Rosalie but she was still asleep. At around 8pm I went to bed. The next morning Bella and Rosalie were downstairs they were both laughing so I ran downstairs to see what it was. " What's all this laughing about?" I questioned. "Oh Rosalie wants a baby sister and a baby brother" said Bella. "What your having twins" I said alarmed. "Oh yes that was what I was worried about but I'll have you and Rose to help me wont I?" said Bella. "Yes of course you will" I said. We all went out to Alice's to tell her the good news. " Hi Alice" said Bella when we got to Alice's. " Hey guys" said Alice. "Mama have baby" said Rosalie. " WHAT?" screamed Alice. "Yeah twins" said Bella happily. "Oh congratulations" said Alice. She kissed us both on the cheek and waved us inside. "Would you like some coffee?" said Alice. " Yes do you have any juice for Rose?" I replied. "No dada I go to toy" said Rosalie. "Yes ok I will bring up your juice while you play with the toys" said Bella. "Ok mama" said Rosalie to Bella and ran upstairs. At around lunchtime Bella, Rosalie and I left to go home. Once we got home Bella put Rosalie to bed while I tried to cook lunch. "Right well Bella hope you like pancakes" I said to Bella. "Ok I do love your pancakes" she said. We sat and ate in silence. "Since it's twins what should there names be?" said Bella. "Oh no last time it took ages deciding" I groaned. "Well to bad" said Bella. "Well you know if one of the twins is a boy it's called Edward" I replied. " Yes defiantly" said Bella. "But what if it's a two girls or two boys" I said. "No the doctor said to me that it's one boy and one girl" replied Bella. "So we know what the boy will be called but what about the girl?" I questioned. "I don't know" she answered. "Oh well you decide" I said hoping I didn't have to choose. "Well what about after your mum" said Bella. "What she disappeared the minute I stepped though her door" I said. "Oh well what about Anna?" said Bella. "I like Emily" I smiled. "Ok Emily it is" said Bella. I could see she didn't want an argument. " Right well I'm going to get Rosalie she's crying" I replied. I ran up the stairs to get Rosalie. She was sitting in her drawer of clothes throwing nappies everywhere. "Look dada I get dress" she laughed. " Right come on downstairs" I replied. I brought her downstairs and told Bella what Rosalie did. She laughed. "I thought we could go out for dinner tonight" said Bella. "Yes celebrate you being pregnant" I said. "Mama what we do?" said Rosalie sweetly. "Oh well Rose we're going out so would you like to were your party dress" I replied. "No the pink dress" said Rose. "Ok sweetie" said Bella. Bella brought Rosalie upstairs with her to get ready while I chucked on my shirt and jeans. "Right we're ready" called Bella from the top of the stairs. Once we got to Applebee's they said they were all booked up so we went to the pizza place Giuseppe's. We all ordered the same cheese pizza with avocados. "Well done Rosie you finished your pizza" I said. "More dada" shouted Rose. " Ok be quiet" I replied and handed her two slices. At 7pm Rose started to get a bit drowsy so we went home. "She's out cold" I mocked when we got home. Bella went to bed with Rosalie and I came up shortly after. I had to go to work that morning so I left Bella a note on my pillow. It said:-

_Dear Bells_

_Sorry Work back round 3-4pm._

_So sorry. Send Rose my love!_

_Emmett _

_Xx_

When I got to work it was closed so I just drove home. "Hi honey" I said when I got though the door. "What your note said" said Bella. "I know what it said but the building was closed" I interrupted. "Well I had the start of morning sickness this morning" said Bella. "Oh honey I'm sorry" I replied. "Don't be sorry it's ok it's not a crime" she laughed. "I see you aren't suffering hormones yet" I said. "No surprisingly maybe because it's my second time" she replied. "Yeah maybe" I said. "Rosalie's out in the garden" said Bella. "Ok" I said. I loosened my tie and walked outside. "ROSILIE CULLEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I shouted. She was lying down in the mud and pouring it on her best dress. "Playing" she replied rather scared. " Emmett how dare you shout at her" snapped Bella. "What look at her" I snapped back. "She is only 2" said Bella. "No nearly 3 and any one year old would have the sense not to" I said. Rosalie ran over to Bella and started to cry. "Oh sweetie it's ok daddy has just had a hard day" said Bella to Rosalie. Bella brought Rosalie upstairs to play with her toys and left me to calm down. Once Bella came down the stairs she shouted at me " How dare you think you can shout at Rosalie like that". " She deserved it" I said and turned on the TV. "Emmett Cullen I'm talking to you" snapped Bella. "Right I'm listening" I moaned. "Would you shout at our twins?" she said. "No of course not" I said. "Right so what gives you the right to shout at Rosalie she's up there crying" snapped Bella. "Ok I shouldn't of shouted at Rosalie I'll go up to see her" I said. I walked up the stairs. Rosalie was sitting in a pile of toys crying. "Sorry Rosie for shouting at you" I said. "Sorry dada" she mumbled though her tears. She ran over and gave me a hug while I dried her tears. We walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Are you ok now Rosalie?" said Bella. "Yes mama" replied Rosalie. "So Bella do you want to invite Alice round fro dinner tonight?" I said to Bella. "Well Emmett I'm so tired I think I could collapse and I need to do all this washing" she said. "No I'll do the washing you and Rosalie go to bed" I said. "Ok" she said. Rosalie and Bella went to bed while I did the cleaning and the washing. At 8pm I went to bed because I wanted an early start for work. "Right Bella I'm of the work" I said the next morning. "Ok" she said. I got to work at around 9am but all the doors were shut. I walked round the corner to see if the other door was open but it wasn't. Then I seen a big bulldozer come around the corner and smash the building. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted up to the bulldozer. "The company went bust so we have to knock it down" said the driver of the bulldozer. I went home after that. "Oh Emmett I thought you were at work" said Bella when I got though the door. "No honey the company went bust there closing down" I said. "Oh honey you'll find another job" assured Bella. "You really think so" I said. "Yes of course" she replied. I went to the library at lunchtime because I needed to use the computer to find a job. Once I got on the computer I looked at the list it said

_Mechanic_

_Teacher_

_Lawyer_

_And finally a doctor._ I double clicked on teacher. It said there were three jobs 1 Primary School and 2 in a secondary school. I read about the degree you had to have or an good report from your last job. Once I got home I told Bella about becoming a teacher. She said "Oh honey well done you'd make a great teacher". "Really I'm taking the course tomorrow" I said. "Oh I was hoping you'd watch Rosalie for me I'm getting my scan tomorrow" she said. "Well you could ask Alice" I replied. "Ok I'm sure she'd love to" said Bella. The next morning I dropped Rosalie off at Alice's and Bella at the hospital. I drove of to Forks High School. "Hello I'm here for the teacher training course" I said to the Principal who was standing at the front door. "Ok 1st door on your right commonly known as the gym" said the Principal. I walked of to the door and stopped dead. There was at least 50 other people there. " Hello how are you? The course is about to start" said a man. "Sure" I said and walked over to the queue. At last it was my turn to show my report and my skills. 2 hours later the principal congratulated me " Well Done Mr Cullen you have the job please come 1st thing Monday morning". "Thanks I'll see you them" I said. I walked quickly to my car and went to pick up Bella and Rosalie. First I went to Alice's to get Rosalie then I got Bella from the hospital. "So how was your scan?" I said to Bella. "The usual it went fine how was your course" replied Bella. "Well I got the job" I said. " Oh honey that's great" said Bella and she kissed me on the cheek. Once we got home Bella made the dinner and I brought Rosalie out the back to play. "Dinners ready" shouted Bella from the kitchen. We all ate our dinner and talked about my new job. "Tired" said Rosalie. "Ok I'll bring you to bed" I said. Once Rosalie was asleep I went to bed. The next morning was a Monday so I got dressed quickly and drove of to work.

**AN PLEASE READ THIS IS THE END OF I NEED YOU.**

**RIGHT THANKS FANS FOR REVIEWS. OK IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE STORY Bella had twins Edward and Emily ok. Emmett is a great teacher and when the headmaster retires he becomes principal. Rosalie grows up to be a lovely young women. The sequel will be out very soon it will be called 20 Years Later. I hope you have enjoyed my story. Thanks! I would be nowhere without you. Thanks and Thanks again. I know 11 chapters is short but there's no need for anymore than that.**

**Kaitlin98**

**Thank You. **


End file.
